Hetalian Hunger Games
by xLoveableItalianx
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt and in this tournament, you need to think quickly and fight to your full advantage. It's no fighting until your opponet simply gives up, no, in this game the loser will die and the winner shall advance to the next round. In this - everyone is your enemy.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **This is based off a roleplay board of sorts and in no way depicts real events, everything you see here belongs to the roleplayers who came up with the idea. Hetalia and The Hunger Games belong to their respective owners. This was for pure fun.

The Competetors

**Name: **Ivan Braginski

**Country: **Russia

**Weapons: **Pipe & Hand to Hand combat

**Prize if Winner: **Immunity from all annexation.

HHG

**Name: **Toris Laurinaitus

**Country: **Lithuania

**Weapons: **Broad sword & Throwing Knives

**Prize if Winner: **Total control over Russia.

HHG

**Name: **Feliks Lukasiewics

**Country: **Poland

**Weapons: **R&D Hawk, Bow and Arrow, Hand to Hand combat

**Prize if Winner: **Denmark and Russia to give up Lithuania and Latvia, allowing them to declare themselves as independant.

HHG

**Name: **Gilbert B.

**Country: **Prussia

**Weapons: **Bow and Arrow, Sword, and Dagger

**Prize if Winner: **To be a nation again

HHG

**Name: **Alfred F. Jones

**Country: **United States

**Weapons: **Hand to Hand, Metal Bat

**Prize if Winner: **Lithuania to be free from Russia.

bHHG

**Name: **Enrique Luis Rodriguez

**Country: **Mexico

**Weapons: **Dagger, Sword and Hand to Hand

**Prize if Winner: **Respect and Recognition as a country

HHG

**Name: **Mathias

**Country: **Denmark

**Weapons: **Axe

**Prize if Winner: **Full control of Europe

HHG

**Name: **Emil

**Country: **Iceland

**Weapons: **Dagger, Spear

**Prize if Winner: **N/A

HHG

**Name: **Ainmire

**Country: **Greenland

**Weapons: **Axe, Dagger.

**Prize if Winner: **Denmark's throne.

HHG

**Name: **Feliciano Vargas

**Country: **North Italy

**Weapons: **Flash Bombs, Throwing Knives

**Prize if Winner: **Control over half of Europe.

HHG

**Name: **Allister Kirkland

**Country: **Kingdom of Scotland

**Weapons: **Sword, Bow and Arrow, Axe, and Hand to hand.

**Prize if Winner: **Control over the British Isles and Territories

HHG

**Name: **Finian O'Callaghan.

**Country: **Ireland

**Weapons: **Celtic Viking Axe, Spearhead Throwing Knives, Dirk.

**Prize if Winner: **All those under British rule to be free. [[May Change]]

HHG

**Name: **Kiku Honda

**Country: **Japan

**Weapons: **Kunai, and Katana.

**Prize if Winner: **Live peacefully without being dragged into a war.

HHG

**Name: **Im-Young-Soo

**Country: **South Korea

**Weapons: **Throwing Knives, Spear/Staff, Taekwando

**Prize if Winner: **Control over all Asian countries.

HHG

**Name: **Lili Zwingili

**Country: **Liechtenstein

**Weapons: **Staff/Spear, Bow and Arrow and Throwing Knives.

**Prize if Winner: **Recognition and Respect as a nation.

HHG

**Name: **Matthew Williams

**Country: **Canada

**Weapons: **Hockey Stick, Hand to Hand

**Prize if Winner: **For others to remember him. [[May Change]]


	2. Italy V Lithuania

**{Author's Note:/ Yeah alright so, welcome to the first fight of the first round in the Hetalian Hunger Games. I'll admit to having roleplayed Italy for this wonderful, heartbreaking fight so, sorry if you don't like how I chose to roleplay him but, it is a very dark roleplay board. The roleplayer of Lithuania is actually the creator of the site this all takes place on - if you wanted to check it out the link is posted at the end of the chapter. She is anazing, having done EVERYTHING for this to happen - kudos to her. Little side note my other two stories will be on another hiatus as I am busy with this one and am preparing the final chapters for 'When Japan Snaps.' But by all means you can come read this dark, angsty story too to satsify your needs.~}**

Normal - Fighting

_Italics - Watching countries / Fighters speaking their native tongue._

A figure approached the silver platform his usual riffle adorning his shoulder, emerald hues piercing the feild as he awaited the two warring countried to appear and place their flags on the stands. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind the Swiss saw the Lithuanian approaching in the distance, covered in hard leather armor that covered his chest and forearms. A cape the color of blood flowed down from his shoulders, sword sheathed at his side, his flag waving in the breeze as he made his way towards the platform.

On the other side Italy appeared, the only visible armor covered his arms, legs and stomache. That was suicide. But to the Italian, he supposed, it was the best he could come up with. It also allowed him to move easier and since he was known for his speed maybe, just maybe it'd come as an advantage. Flag held in hand the nation also approached the platform. Setting his flag down into the platform relishing in the thumping noise as the wooden pole met the bottom. The Lithuanian followed suit shortly after.

Switzerland turned his attention towards the two countries keeping a neutral gaze wishing the both of them luck. "Take ten steps back. The battle will begin at the sound of my gun." Raising the weapon high over his head a lout shot rang out, quickly exiting into a doorway located in the platform's side so he and a few other nations could watch the fight from afar.

Taking his ten paces back Toris found himself sneering at the smile on Italy's face, hand immediatly going behind his back as he turned and whipped his arm out sending a dagger right for the Italian's neck. The smile vanished from Italy's face at this, ducking to the ground just before the knife could hit, a whistle escaping his lips. Afterwards he took out a flashbang from his pocket and threw it towards the Lithuanian, sheilding his own eyes while running forward.

"Ah!" the loud yell ripped from the Lithuanian's throat, shielding his eyes with a hiss and lowered his forearm a few moments, blinking as he stared out at the feild. "Coward!" He yelled running to meet the Italian head on, reaching behind himself again two more daggers appeared in his hand. Closing the distance he threw one at Feli's chest.

_Off in the distance observing the fight from monitors located underneath the platform was Switzerland, Latvia, Russia and Mexico. The room itself was small covered in monitors screening different angles of the on going battle. Latvia stood as close as he could to one of the screens and watched his brother fight while Russia sat off to the side, keeping close eyes on the Lithuanian. Mexico had his crimson orbs locked onto the screen keeping most of his focus on Italia. _

_"Vas a ganar, Feliciano."_

"Veh? I wasn't aware blinding your enemy to try and land an attack was a cowardly move. More like...strategy.~" the Italian giggled as two knives slid down from his sleeve, throwing one at the other's foot to mess him up. Moving to dodge the dagger heading towards him, a whimper of pain escaped him when it lodged into his upper arm. He hadn't moved fast enough, still, his attack hit the slide of the Lithuanian's foot so it wasn't a total loss. Toris turned and pushed on Italy's chest, ripping the knife from the boy's arm before taking a few steps back to gain some distance. A hiss sounded from Feli's lips and he couldn't take any time to asses the damage in his arm without leaving himself open for another attack. Pushing the thought out of his mind the Italian ran forward again until he was practically in the other's face, swiping his arm out, hoping to slash Toris' throat open with the second knife.

Jerking his head back a gasp left the Lithuanian's mouth when the feeling of the tip of the knife hitting his adam's apple registered in his mind. His hand shot out trying to get underneath the other's armor, thrusting the knife which still leaked blood from Feli's arm upwards. Pain shooting up from his ankle caused him to stumble back a bit losing some force from the thrust.

_Lip quivering a little the Latvian couldn't help but flick his eyes from screen to screen, feeling his breath quicken with each passing moment. His brother was strong, yes, Toris would prevail! He felt the Russian next to him tense, the Slavic nation's hands clamping down tightly on his knees. The Mexican let out a chuckle, eyes giving off a silver glow as he continued watching the battle being presented in front of him. _

_"Asi es como se lucha.~ Tienes que ganar, Italia!"_

Feli felt himself stumble back a bit hazel eyes narrowed when the tip of the blade connected with his stomache, immediatly he retaliated by bringing the knife down on Lithuania's arm. The attack missed and he pushed himself away to create some distance. Forseeing this Toris grabbed onto the front of the Italian's armor, surging himself forward with a headbutt. A hard one. Just as he'd been about to swipe for the other's throat again pain overtook the Italian, a cry escaping him before throwing down his second flash bomb stumbling backwards while holding onto his head.

Another yell tore from the Lithuanian's throat as the flash went off, closing his eyes tightly before falling onto his knees with a ringing sounding through his ears. Italy threw his knife off to the side running forward again with a hiss at how bright it was even when fading, jumping he turned in mid-air and sent a swift kick at Toris' head.

Lithuania managed to crack his eyes open just in time to see the incoming attack and opted for lifting himself up on his knees, taking the kick to the side instead. Grabbing for the Italian's leg with one hand he brought the other up pushing and twisting on the inside of the boy's thigh. Sending the Italian to the ground with a proud smirk since he probably had dislocated the knee. If the Italian was smiling before any trace of it was gone the moment his body connected with the ground, looking down towards his leg in confusion he tried to stand; a loud yelp escaping him as he fell back on his ass. "_Vaffanculo!_"

"Where are you going to run now? Well?" Lithuania hissed out before pulling out another dagger, quickly shoving it into Italy's upper thigh - only to be stopped by the nation himself.

"Well, seeing as how I'm no one's play to I don't know what you're talking about, veh.~" Feliciano purred out, having barely managed to halt the weapon's movement. Using his free hand he delivered a punch, connecting with the Lithuanian's jaw. He'd clearly struke a nerve if the growl emitting from the other nation was anything to go by, blood pouring around a cut in Tori's lip.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night when you're on your knees? Drinking that German's seed like it's water?"

"Veh, but isn't that better than you? How does it feel...being used for a quick fuck by them? Instead of doing it out of passion?~" he smiled and kicked the other off with his good leg. Managing to stand up, if only a bit.

A snarl sounded from the Italian's comment as he jerked back from the kick, removing the knife from the other's leg, but not before it cut down the pant leg. Pushing himself up he glowered toward Italy eyes glittering dangerously, "Enough play." His voice was cold, cruel..dark as he pulled out his sword swinging at Italy's head. Feliciano nearly giggled again and stumbled back a few steps making sure he was nowhere near the edge of the field - it'd be terrible to lose simply by going out of bounds. An idea struck the Italian and he quickly picked up one of his knives, throwing it towards the other's foot again.

"Not this time!" Toris yelled and jerked his foot back, even though the knife missed, he had shifted to his injured leg. He grunted and hopped off to the side a bit as the injury tingled a bit, he pushed it to the depths of his mind and raised the sword again. Lunging forward he brought the sword down - right for the other's shoulder.

_"Come on Toris..." the Russian tensed even more, if that was even possiblewhile the Latvian scrambled from screen to screen. Quietly urging his brother on._

A dangerous smile formed against the Italian's lips, reaching the targetted arm outwards and releashed the third flash bomb in the other's face - more importantly, his eyes. Lithuania let out a deep throated yell when he was blinded sword still coming down, cutting through the Italian's skin and down to the bone. Falling backwards still tightly clutching the hilt of the sword. His hand clawed at his eyes as Italy's blood dripped down his sword and onto his hand.

The scream that left the Italian's mouth almost didn't sound human, cries escaping him as well, as he removed the sword nearly screaming again at the pain it caused. Stealing the weapon Italy gripped the sword with both hands, sending the hilt into the other's head hoping it'd knock him out of bounds. Lithuania barely managed to open his eyes seeing nothing but black hazes and fuzzy shapes. With a grunt he turned and reached for Feli, hand managing to make contact with his hair and his curl, giving it a firm tug as he tried to pull the Italian over instead.

"Non acora! If you go, you go alone!" Feliciano started to yell and paused as a flush formed on his face when the curl was tugged. A shiver ran through his body before he kicked out once again trying to get the other across the boundary line. The hand holding his hair went away once his kick connected but, instead of rolling out of bounds, Toris rolled into the kick. Body turned he tried to topple the Italian over and as his vision was still unclear he could only go by sight and touch. Italy stumbled backwards before grabbing hold of the other's hand, taking a deep breath before throwing the nation over his shoulder and onto the ground below. Drawing another knife, preparing to attack again should Toris move.

_"Chingado..." a loud curse from the Mexican broke the silence in the room, eyes narrowing darkly towards Toris but his gaze immediatly went back to the Italian. Latvia was trying his hardest not to cry though, the tears falling from his eyes betrayed him as he weakly scratched at the screen; breaking free from his stupor the Russian turned his gaze. _

_" He will be okay da?"_

_"Y-You're just...s-saying that!" Latvia cried out, running behind the Mexican nation to watch the fight from there. That seemed to elict a chuckle from the Russian._

_"Nyet, I am not just saying that. I know, because he held his own against Denmark."_

_The Mexican turned towards Raivis but goes to settle his gaze back on the screen, his eyes narrowing further while a light frown formed. "Italia..."_

Body bouncing against the ground the Lithuanian let out a small cry of pain as his armor pressed into the scars on his back, eyes shut tight for a few -opening them he frantically looked around. Still having a hard time seeing Toris lightly pushed himself up as his sword was readied once more, Italy as well, was reaching his limit. Especially with his leg, a few more attacks is all it'd be able to handle - is all any part of him could handle really. Slowly, he ran towards the other, stopped, and drove the knife into an opening he had noticed on the side of the Lithuanian's armor.

Toris let out a noise when his eyes focused on the advancing shadow, closing his eyes to relax he moved his sword straight out - feeling a body connect with it a few seconds later just as searing, hot pain ran throughout his side. Ignoring it as best he could he pushed forward into the black mass in front of him, knuckles meeting armor, finally his own pain overtook him. The sword creating the only space between the two nations.

A choked sound escaped Italy when he felt the sword impale him the blood dripping from his mouth at an alarming rate; hazel eyes slowly looked down towards the sword sticking into the right side of his chest. With what little strength he had he ripped the knife out of the Lithuanian's side and threw it into his neck.

The blade being removed elicted a cry, body twisting and eyes widening as he felt the weaoin peirce the side of his neck - pulse point cut open as blood started pouring from the wound. Trying to move the sword jerked inside of Italy as he placed his hand on his neck, gurggled noises leaving bloodied lips. A weak smile formed on Feli's lips as he pulled himself off the sword with a strangled groan, stumbling back as blood stained his clothes a vibrant red. Falling to his knees he kept his eyes on the Lithuanian.

_"Mi dispiace.."_

Once the other had pulled himself off the sword Toris released it, the bloody metal falling off to the side with a dull clang. Eyes closing again as short pants escaped him, a groan then a gurggled rasp as he continued to hold onto his neck. Blood was staining his cape turning the once vibrant red into a dark crimson, he turned his head to the side a little using the ground to keep pressure on his neck. Italy...where had he gone?

_"Ne. NE!" the Latvian screamed out in horror, running back to the screen before screaming out at the image being displayed. "N-Ne...T-Toris...please get up." He choked on a tear eyes never once leaving the bloody site._

_Switzerland kept his gaze on the screen slowly standing up while keeping watch, one of them had to pass out before he could call the match. Mexico's eyes widened as he kept his sight on Italy; something inside him triggered but he held it back. Trying to remain calm. "Hermano.."_

_"Get up Toris...my wolf.." Ivan choked on the last two words, hands starting to shake as the Latvian stumbled over towards the Swiss nation._

_"C-Can you please...call it now..please? Th-They're hurt.." he cried even harder while tugging on the Swiss's jacket. In vain. Vash, simply shook his head standing by the rules. "M-My brother...a...and Italy. T-They need help.."_

_"They will get medical attention after the battle," Switz stated coldly, ignoring the pleas._

Managing to crawl his way over to the fallen nation not at all caring he was leaving a trail of blood behind him, Feli eyed the sword for a long moment before dropping his gaze towards Toris once more. Taking ahold of the other's hands and collapsed next to him with a pained gasp, waiting for them to subside a little. "That was..alot of fun. _Grazie _Toris.."

Hand twitching as the Italian took ahold of it a warm smile spread over Lithuania. "_Taip_..lot's of.." he broke off with a gurggle of blood. "...Fun."

"_S-Si_, we should...do it again one day," Feli chuckled, immediatly regretting that as he coughed up more blood, the pain rising once again. Still, he could not give up here, not to him. He had to win...he had to.

Toris let out a weak chuckle as his hand left his neck, knowing he was about to do something very cruel. Turning towards the other he gave the Italian's hand a squeeze, using the rest of his strength he fell halfway onto Italy and shoved the blade into the back of his neck. Cutting off his air. Letting it go he embraced the nation tightly, even when the body he'd just stabbed gave a jerk. Italy's mouth fell open into a silent scream as he squirmed, clawing at his throat and desperatly tried to take a breath. Black started to cloud Feli's vision, eyes hazing over before he finally fell faint.

No movement was made.

_"F-Feliciano!" the Mexican exclaimed, showing much more emotion than he should have in that moment. The Latvian flinched and kept watching the screen, tears continuing as small hiccups escaped the frail body._

_"Italy has fallen, Lithuania is the victor," he trailed off and turned to the other's. "You may collect them now." The other three in the room made a mad dash for the door, Latvia and Russia rushing towards Toris while Mexico headed for the Italian. Following the three out before stopping at a hidden door, Switzerland appeared in the center platform once more taking hold of Italy's flag and held it over the fire._

"This war is officially over."

**{Author's Note:/ End of the first fight, yeah! I fought the creator and I lost by having the back of my neck stabbed then again, I was also impaled by a sword - that cut off my pasta intake for awhile. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first fight the second and thrid fights have already been done I just need to type them in story form and I should get those two you very soon. Notaslongasthisfight. Quite short but still action packed. Here is the link to the site if you ever want updates on whose battle is next, see the character bios, the stat board or even come in for a fight and watch it yourself. Readtherulesthough. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy our little roleplays of violence.~ See you soon.}**

**Link: hetalianhungergames**


	3. Korea V Greenland

**{Author's Note;/ Welcome back everyone you've come back to witness the second fight of the first round in the Hetalian Hunger Games. This chapter was suprisingly much harder to write since all those watching replied soooo fast and it's so frequent that, I hard a harder time seperating the comments from the fight in a way that it still flowed well. Hopefully what I have works. My second problem with this was, there were three Russia's in the chat at the time, one Fem!Russia [Anya] and two males. In order to keep you and myself less confused I had to cut one out - hopefully that is no problem. The fourth and fifth fight is occuring this Friday so, if you'd like to know what happens you can pm me and ask or keep watching the site that day starting around 8 for updates. Now then, please enjoy the fight.}**

Normal - Fighters

_Italics - Watching countries / Fighters speaking native language._

A figure approached the silver platform his usual riffle adorning his shoulder, emerald hues piercing the feild as he awaited the two warring countried to appear and place their flags on the stands.

_Anya watched the screens waiting for the two competetors to appear, worry written all over her face. She hadn't even noticed Russia sit next to her until the Slavic nation spoke. "Be calm sestra, he will be fine da?"_

_She only bit her lip and moved over towards the Russian keeping her eyes glued onto the screen, "I'm trying...I'm just nervous." A gloved hand tapped her lips and immediatly she stopped biting down looking up towards her brother in confusion._

_"Da, but you must not abuse yourself in your nervous state."_

_She could only nod._

Young-Soo, in his traditional hanbok made his way to the center platform, he saw no need to wear armor seeing as he never had - even in wars. Knives were hidden away in his sleeves while his spear was drapped across his back, sword held up on his side while holding his flag with pride.

Meanwhile, Greenland looked over at the Asian before slowly putting his flag into the holder; he was nervous, but lifted his chin and sneered showing his canines. Taking the required ten steps back he held up his ax with one hand, lifting a shield with the other.

"This war will officially begin when both nations have placed their flag in the stand. They will be asked to take ten steps back, after which the war begins with the sound of my gun. The first to pass out loses," the Swiss called out and turned to the Korean, waiting for him to place his flag in the holder.

A child-like smile in place, he kept his ruby hues on the young nation for a moment then looked away and made his way to the flag holder, setting it down. Looking back over to Greenland, he couldn't help but to smile further as a small giggle slipped past his lips. Korea took his ten paces back, eyes still locked onto the nation. "_Je-su up nuen nom.~_

Swallowing thickly Greenland raised his ax and charged at the Korean.

"_Dang sin eun jook eul got ee dah!~"_ he whips his sleeve out, sending a knife towards Greenland as a distraction before lifting upp his staff-like spear charging forward as well. Smile still in place as the younger nation ducked, knife zooming over his head before bringing up his shield so the end of the spear slammed into it. Trapping it there before pulling it back Greenland spun around, swinging his ax towards Im-Young.

Using the trapped spear to his advantage the Korean kept hold of the staff and jumps, flipping over the boy and lands behind him wasting no time when he sent a spinning kick towards the side of Greenland's head. The poor boy could only look on and yelled out when he was sent to the ground by the kick, spear snapping in two before he sat up and shook his head out.

_Closing her eyes when the sight of Ainmire getting kicked, Anya gently squeezed Ivan's hand. Switzerland just smirked as he kept his gaze on the fight. "He won't last."_

_This only earned a laugh from America who tore his gaze away from the screen to gaze at the Swiss nation, "Dude, for once, we actually agree on something." Russia turned towards the two for a brief moment and then returned his eyes to the screen, keeping hold of Anya's hand._

_"Greenland will make it. He's Denmark's son for a reason, da?"_

Without skipping a beat Im-Young reached for his sword and rushes in towards the falling nation, thrusting his sword into the boy's back with a childish smile. Greenland rolled out of the way and sent a kick at the other's knees before standing back up on his own two feet, raising his ax as the Korean fell. As the Asian fell he whipped his sleeves out once more sending two knives towards the younger nation's neck.

Ainmire ducked behind the shield hearing the clang that sounded out when the weapons hit, running forward and aimed for the Korean's stomache with his ax.

"Uwah..that didn't originate in Korea _da-ze_.." he dropped his smile as he rolls away from the other's attack, eyes darkening before swinging his sword into the nation's shoulder cutting into the muscle. The boy's axe fell to the ground followed by a scream of pain, Greenland fell to the ground on one knee arm going limp. Growling he pulled the sword out before swinging his ax into the Asian's side.

Seeing the ax coming the Korean had no time to move completly out of the way, a blood curddling scream leaving him before he bit down on his lips and grabbed the handle of the ax to keep it and the younger nation in front of him. Raising his sword he thrusted it towards the other's chest, blood seeping out from his lips. "_Toejora, geseki!"_

_Alfred felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard the Korean scream gripping the back of the Russian's chair so hard it was a miracle it hadn't snapped in two yet. "Soko.."_

_Anya sqeuaked and covered her eyes with her hands in fear of the sword striking the boy, "A-Ainmire!" Russia simply placed his hand on her knee giving it a comforting squeeze, trying to assure her that Greenland would be fine._

Turning sideways so the blade simply scrapped against his armor, he let out a pained whine as he brought up his injured arm, punching the underneath of the Korean's jaw. The punch was weak but was still enough to push him back a little. The jaw was struck as the Asian fell backwards releasing his old on the ax, still keeping his sword in hand before bringing it to the ground as he fell to one knee. Keeping his crimson hues on Greenland he pushed himself up holding his sword forward, "F-Fuck...that hurts."

"Yea..it does," Ainmire panted a little and used the bloodied ax to push himself up, staggering a little from the pain his shoulder and head were giving him. Raising his weapon he swung the ax for the injury he'd recently given the Korean.

"Maybe it's time to stop playing around," he muttered and watched the boy go for his injured side once more. He waited for the right moment before Korea quickly stepped in front of the other nation, removing any means to use the wide-range weapon before dropping his sword, slipping down one final knife and shoved it into the back of the younger nation's neck. The boy's eyes went wide before the tip of his ax rammed into the Korean's spine, mouth going wide Greenland let out a small choked noise when he fell off to the side. Eyes hazed over as blood came from his parted lips, laying unmoving on the ground.

Another peircing scream left Im-Young's lips when the ax connected, falling to the ground roughly and choked on his own blood, sending him into a fit of coughing. Blood spewing onto the ground beneath him. Not being able to move except for his arms he tried to push himself up and only fell back to the ground, trying to remain consious while staring over to the fallen nation.

_"Well that didn't take too long." Turning he unlocked the observation room and made his way up to the platform, holding Greenland's flag over the fire._

"Greenland has fallen, South Korea is the victor!"

**{Author's Note:/ -Hides off in a corner.- Pleasedon'tkillme. As I said this was very, very hard for me to get into a story format so, I deeply apologize if it was hard to understand. I worked with what I had and what I was able to understand as far as which hits actually landed and what-not. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up very soon. Then the updates will be weekly since, we battle every week. Until next time!}**


	4. Japan V Denmark

**{Author's Note:/ Fight number three of the first round in these wonderful games of ours, this is my personal favourite fight as writer given permission to turn these chats into a fanfic, for many reasons. Two of my favourite nations are pitted against each other here and there is only one break away from the fight. There was very little talking from the viewers during this fight so, I didn't have to worry about it as much as I did the previous chapters. Little side note; Denmark is a pissed of father in this. Don't mess with his son.}**

Taking a step onto the field Denmark held his trusted ax at his side, a long chain with a steel ball at the end of it was now attached to the ax. A chest plate as well as thigh and shin protection adorned the Danish nation, a cape flowing down his back as well as a gaurd that come up to his chin. It was flexible but, provided enough protection from attacks there. Flag held in his other hand he approached the center platform with death in his blue eyes.

The Japanese nation slowly advanced towards the field with his sword readied at his hip, flag waving proudly by the time he stepped onto the platform. He was wearing a chest plate which also covered his neck as well as shin and arm protection. Placing his flag on the stand, sliding it down until the dull thud reached his ears quickly taking ten steps back. The Dane towered over him and he could see blood red face paint, the other was also setting down his flag and took his own steps back.

Looking between both countries the Swiss raised his gun into the air, "War between Denmark and Japan - Begin!" He fired and quickly headed down into the platform to head into the monitoring room.

Once the shot registered in his ears Denmark snarled and spun the chain lashing out and wrapped around Japan's neck, giving it a harsh pull forward to connect with the ground. "FOR MY SON!"

Quickly raising his arm up to his neck the the chain would be given no chance to strangle him, it did put the Asian at a disadvantage with only one hand. That'd be difficult to pull off against a nation like Denmark. Reaching behind his back he produced two kunai and threw one towards the other's neck. "Taking revenge for such a predictable loss, that's unbecoming of you."

"Predictable loss? Then just bow down to my feet now!" he snarled and turned his ax to block the knife, pulling the chain even harder this time as he stepped forward to close the distance. Keeping the chain tight he lifted his leg and kicked the Asian in the center of his chest. The smallest form of a smile had spread out over Japan's lips even though it did nothing to hide the malice within his dark orbs.

"I think it's you who needs to give up, it'd be shameful for a King like you to lose." Releasing the sword from it's sheath he brought it down on the chain attempting to break the damned thing in two, he hissed at the kick though the shock of it gave him enough momentum to break the chain apart. The one on his neck loosening up, which was once again grabbed onto the tip of the Dane's staff pushing his sword arm away.

Leaning down with a smirk he spoke once more before pulling the chain from Japan's neck, giving him two weapons. "At least I am a **King.**" Backing up he pulled Japan's sword down as he raised his arm the heavy steel ball at the end of the chain swinging towards the other's head.

"Even a great King can fall from pride," he lightly whispered and raised to his feet in time to see the weapon flying towards him, raising his sword with one hand on the actual blade he felt himself slide across the field from the impact. While the ball had missed it's intended target part of it had struck him in the side, his sword wouldn't be able to handle another attack like that again either.

Denmark smirked even more when the other was sent across the field, turning he swung the broken chain with a ball in one hand and headed towards the other. Jumping up he brought his ax down in an attempt to sever the Asian's arm, ball coming down towards the other natrion's head.

Throwing up another kunai towards the other's ax arm he was pleased that it had made contact, rolling out of the way as the ax still descended only to be struck in the head by the ball - a shout of pain ringing out across the field. Blood poured down the Dane's arm as he stood over the nation, putting his foot hard enough to get the Japanese nation to release his sword and raised the ball again to ready another swing.

Opening his eyes Kiku could see nothing but swarmming shaped and dots in his vision for a few moments, still, he knew where the other was and that was all he needed. Pushing himself up on his free arm he turned and kicked the other square in the ground. He felt the other jerk back before feeling another hit to the head albeit, not as rough as the first one.

Stumbling back a little he hissed and bent over, turning his ax to shiled his legs, the staff covering his groin. "Just what I would expect from a pathetic country like yourself!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose using a ball and chain when he's already sos trong without such a weapon. Or were you that scared of losing?" the Japanese nation hissed with another groan of pain, using his sheath to steady himself. Blood freely dripping into his eye and down his face from the shots to the head, wasting no time he rushed forward and jumped into the air, bringing his sword down towards the other's arm.

Grolwing lowly he watched the other jump he leaned back and put the tip of his ax into his chest plate, pushing the Japanese nation back and dropped the ball and chain. Using both hands he hurled the smaller country across the field. "I just didn't want to waste my time with you!" A look of shock had crossed the nation's eyes before he felt the smaller ram a kunai into his shoulder. A groan escaped the Asian as he stood on the other side of the field, sheathing his sword before getting in a stance. Wiping the blood flowing into his eyes he challenged the taller nation.

"Then come."

Grumbling as he pulled the two kunai from his shoulder and arm he dropped them next to his ball and chain, rubbing his groin for a moment and cracked his neck, advancing towards the other - ax held up. A look of darkness forming in the other's eyes. "This is where you die." Turning his ax around he aimed right for the side of the Asian's head and held out the staff to leave enough space so the other's sword wouldn't reach him unless he stepped closer into the blade.

_"Am I the only one shocked at all?" the Prussian questioned and turned to look at the others._

_"I must say I am suprised at the Dane's agressiveness," the Swiss flatly said and kept his eyes on the monitor. It was only a matter of time now._

_Sitting back in his seat with one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed and looking towards the screen the Russian also spoke. "Denmark is trying hard not to lose."_

_"To be truthful, not at all," the Mexican muttered and kept his own eyes on the screen._

Keeping calm as the Dane advanced towards him he dropped his sword from the hit aimed there, the Asian ducked towards the ground and ran as fast as he could, slowing once blood started dripping into his eye again before revealing a kunai. Once he was within enough range, height difference be damned right now he aimed it towards the other's forehead. It never made it, the pole of the ax had caught him in the side of the neck and the other had released his ax and was holding his hand and weapon, centimeters from his target. The Dane clenched snapping Kiku's wrist a low hiss sounding from him.

Bringing his ax up again he trapped the other up against his body and weapon, tightning the grip to crush the Asian. "Wrong move."

Japan made no further movement seeing it'd only make his situation worse, though the snapping of some ribs caused him to scream in pain. His whole body hurt and he was losing too much blood from his head injury, finally the Asian fainted from the pain and loss of blood. The weight alerting the Danish nation he had won, moving an arm to cradle the back of the other's head allowing his ax to fall to the ground as he picked the other up.

"You fought well," he said into his ear and placed a small kiss against Kiku's temple. Turning towards the platform and awaited the call.

Leaving the monitoring room the Swiss once again appeared on the platform, taking the Japanese flag and threw it into the fire. "Japan has fallen. Denmark is the victor!"


	5. Ireland V Scotland

**{****Author's Note:/ Fourth fight in the first round of the HHG, this is the first of two brother fights you all will see - featuring Ireland and Scotland. Many of us have been waiting for this one to happen to be honest since, they just get along sooo well. We now also have a youtube video for this as well so I encourage you to check it out, it took me two hours to get it timed and everything - it was worth it. Until then, enjoy, review - it makes me very happy.}**

Normal - Fighters

_Italics - Watching Nations / Fighters native language_

The Irishman took a deep breath and stepped out onto the field, with his forest green kilt flowing just at his knees, staring down at the ground as he made his way to the platform. The fringe of his hair covered his emerald hues and a small smirk at the corner of his mouth was the only thing visible. His chest was bare save for the leather straps that crossed around his back and held his spear-head throwing knives and axee, he held his flag over his shoulder as he made his way on the platform. Finnian stopped just short of the place holder for his flag and gave his brother a blank stare before quickly glancing elsewhere.

Without wasting time the Scotsman stepped onto the battlefield his usual kilt being replaced with pants, death forming in emerald orbs as he advanced towards the center platform. He too had on leather straps that crossed his back to hold the mace and his bow and arrows, sword readied at his side along with his shield. Flag held ready in his left hand he stopped in front of the holder and slid it down walking his ten paces - never once looking towards his brother.

"Begin!" The Swiss fired the shot into the air before disappearing down into the platform.

Placing the flagpole in the socket, the Irish nation lowered his head and stepped ten paces back just as the shot rang out, Scotland already firing an arrow towards his leg. He stepped sideways and readied a throwing knife glancing down when the arrow zipped past, the first wound of battle and it was no more than a paper cut. He thought himself lucky. A demonic grin spread across his face as he closed in on the Scot throwing his knife hard towards the other's side, hoping it'd lodge in there.

Following the Irish nation's movements a smirk grew across Allister's lips watching like a hawk before he pulled out his shield, hearing the clang of metal meeting metal and pushed forward before punching the lad square in the jaw.

Twisting back in suprise Ireland pulled his hand away from his mouth, "N..Now tha's more like it Scotty.~" He darkly hissed out, hues nearly turning black as he turned with a grin, the blood from his mouth dripping like venom as he pulled his axe out. Bringing it down in an instant.

"Shot up," the Scot growled and narrowed his darkened orbs, advancing yet again before bringing the shield up once more. Smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Ye gonna keep 'at up? Fine." Immediatly he pushed the other back to make him lose his balance and swung around so his shield would strike the other in the head.

"Ye know I don' take orders mate.~" Finnian lightly replied before losing his balance and falling to his back. When the shiled caught his eye he grabbed hold of the edge and yanked it forward, pulling his brother with it. Simultaneously, he kicked his feet up into his brother's gut and tossed him over. The older nation dropped to the ground on his side with a grunt before getting to a standing position, a light growl coming from the Scot.

Securing his shiled once again Allister put two arrows in the bow this time and fired once more. "Ah know, tha's a good thing. Ah can whip tha' into ye when Ah win."

Ireland stood quickly and threw a knife into the other's shoulder running towards him before the sight of the arrows caught his eye, managing to dodge one while the othe rlodged into his arm. Knocking the other down on his back he kept his leg just underneath the other's ribs hoping the pressure would cause the mace to dig into the Scot's back. "Like feck ye will, bastard."

A scream ripped out from the older nation when the spikes roughly dug into his back, gripping onto the knife in his shoulder he pulled it out and rammed it into the boy's gut. "Git. off. Finny!"

_Keeping his eyes on the screen before him, the Mexican's lips formed a straight line as he watched the fight between the two brothers. Norway just kept silent and ate his popcorn while watching the battle with great interest._

_"This is almost as bad as Sweden and I," the Dane said while rubbing the bottom of his chin._

_"I can only imagine your fights dude...that's just chilling to think about," Alfred muttered as a shudder ran through him. The Dane casually looked over towards him._

_"If you saw my brothers and I fight, you would have blood in your dreams for years."_

Grunting a hand went to where the knife was. "N...No.." his voice quivered as his other hand shakily reached behind his back to pull out another spear-head. Bringing it down to the other's neck with a war cry, only for the weapon to be stopped inches from the other's throat by the Scot himself - emerald hues narrowing while fear shone in them.

"Ah don't tink so..." Allister growled and lodged his boot into the other's stomache, kicking him away.

The Irishman screamed as he was kicked away and pulled the spear-head from his own gut, managing to drag the other's bow with him tossing it off to the side. Lifting himself up he tightened his belt around the wound to prevent himself from bleeding out. "COWARD!" His black hues piercing Scotland, "Hidin' behind your /shield/ oh brave one?"

"Whotever keeps me alive in the end mate," Scotland hissed out and stood to his feet as well, pulling the mace out with another hiss when the spikes slid out from his back. Removing the sword from it's sheath he charged forward and swung the mace toward's Ireland's head. Meeting the other's axe instead he had no chance to react before feeling the knee jam right between his legs.

"Now whot would Pruise tink of ye actin' all like England, hm?"

"Like Ah would care whot the prat would-feck!" Allister growled as he tumbled over in pain glancing towards the other before raising his sword, stabbing the other through the chest. The other's body jerked with a gasp as Ireland looked down, axe sliding down the handle of the mace cutting deep into the Scot's wrist.

"Y..Ye..con't.." Finnian rasped and pulled the mace down so it wouldn't hit him.

Allister jerked his hand back before pulling it away from the other's grasp and as he left the sword in his brother's chest, taking hold of the axe he threw it off to the side and switched his mace to his other hand before swinging. Ireland retaliated by reaching for another spear-head and rammed it into the Scot's chest before kicking him back, foot thrusting the knife further into Allister's ribs. Ireland was silently thanking St. Patrick when the mace zipped past his ear.

Falling back to his knees Allister gripped hold of the knife as blood ran past his lips, slowly pulling the knife out he winced before throwing it off to the side. Growling he advanced towards the nation before ripping the sword out while bringing his mace into his side at the same time. "Jus' feckin' go already!"

"NO! Ye **GO **alre-AH!" the Irishman screamed as the mace connected with his side as the sword was ripped from him simultaneously. A hand reached out grabbing the other's throat as anger coursed trhough him, starting to shake before tightly squeezing. "G...G...Get off!" he gasped and with what little adrenaline he had, the Irishman growled and drove his knee into the wound on the other's chest to bring him to the ground

"Ah'm no' gonna go down, not to another feckin' younger brother!" Allister shouted back and fell with a pained groan, raising his sword as he swipped the tip of the blade across the other's throat.

As the two fell to the ground Ireland kept his knee in the wound while his body jerked, choking and gasoing for air as both hands went down to his brother's wrists. Still unwilling to fall he pried the mace away and tossed it to the side, Finnian tilted his head back as he tried to muster up his remaining energy letting his blood flow over his brother. Finally he fell on top of him. "_Ta...Ta...bron o...orm.." _he muttered out as his breathing quickened, free hand sliding down to his boot removing the dirk before trying to stab the other in the heart.

_Narrowing his eyes in sadness the Dane swallowed as his jaw twitched a little - Norway simply watching the fight with a blank expression._

_Ivan found himself looking up at the screen, hands shaking since it pained him to see two brother's on the battlefield. Mexico's eyes narrowed slightly, his lips forming a frown as he kept his eyes on the screen._

Groaning once more Allister slowly lifted himself up off the ground enough to headbutt the other, jerking back as the weapon made contact albeit a few inches below it's intended target due to his movement. Blood flowed into his throat causing him to cough even more blood onto the grass. The darkness in Ireland's hues disappeared leaving dimly lit emerald orbs which seemed to flicker on and off as he fought to maintain consciousness. Ireland jerked and twisted the blade sideways, yeliping though it sounded more like a cry from the impact to his head, holding onto the other's shirt as tightly as possible.

_"Ná...fág...mé..." _Finnian gasped before his breathing came to an abrupt halt, body going limp.

_"That's that," Switzerland said and moved over towards the door, coming out onto the field he grabbed the Irish man's flag and held it over the fire._

"Ireland has fallen. Scotland is the victor! Collect them and the next fight shall begin!"

**{****Author's Note:/ Considering Scotland and Ireland have not yet been formally introduced in the series and we know there are many names for the two floating about please don't send me a review telling me the names are wrong. Allister is what the roleplayer chose for Scotland much like Finian was chosen by the Ireland roleplayer - until the next fight I hope you all enjoy!}**


	6. America V Canada

**{****Author's Note:/ Hi everybody, welcome to the fifth fight of the first round in the Hetalian Hunger Games. Little extra information here this Canada is the Lithuania from the 'Italy and Lith fight' so, just like in that fight I was once again fighting her as America. Once again a very wonderful fight, we even give you some Snapped!Merica towards the end. Why? We're very much in love when Hetalia get's serious and bloody and yeah - we just love it. And to someone's review - no, China is not in the fight. Sorry. No one signed up for him. So, enjoy!}**

Normal - Fighters

_Italics - Watching Countries_

Canada came onto the field wearing a hockey jersey that sportted the Canadian flag, a hockey helmet in one hand with his stick over the shoulder. Carrying his flag up to the platform he slid it in before stepping back to place his helmet on, adjusting ir before taking the required ten steps back. Lavender hues scanned the field for his twin and soon the American came running out towards the patform. Alfred was adorned with a basketball jersey and carried a football helmet under his armpit, a metal bat in hand. In his other he carried his flag with pride and slid it into the platform before backing up ten steps.

"Ready Mattie?"

"As I'll ever be, eh," he said and raised his hockey stick which was made of the strongest carbonate filaments in the world. Running towards Alfred he held his stick out to the side and once he got within range hooked the edge of the equipment underneath the American's face gaurd. Turning he threw the other face first into the ground, recieving a kick in the shoulder before his twin fell before running off.

Alfred simply stood up and gave chase after him with a raised bat, "Not bad dude, you fight like a Frenchman but..."

_"Orale...two fights in one day," the Mexican muttered and takes his seat, eyes on the screen. Russia returned from putting Ireland in the clinic and looked over towards the screen with worried eyes._

_"Be careful my queen.."_

Stumbling from the kick he turned and skidded back a bit from the blood still on the grass from the previous fight, before raising the hockey stick to strike the American's face. "You fight like a Brit!"

"Hahaha!~ I'm kind of hurt by that, I fight better than some tea-sipping Brit any day!~" Alfred chuckled and immediatly ducked. Spinning around he swung the bat towards the Canadian's side.

Using both hands Matthew turned the stick sideways and blocked the bat, lifting his foot he kicked out towards the American's chest. "And I'm more than just a pretty head of hair!"

"Come now, I've always thought of you as more than that!" he cried out before grunting from the kick and grabbed hold of the other's leg. A smile formed on his lips before he shoved his brother back and ran forward to bring his bat down on his shoulder; his brother only stumbled backwards while his bat connected between his legs instead.

"That's a first," he said with a small frown, pushing himself up onto the bat as he jumped over Alfred's head taking off down the field. He slowed in his movements and grew quiet as he kept making his way across the field before standing still wondering if he'd disappear like he normally did. Keeping his eyes on his brother.

"Mattie...you should know...how much you mean to me," he felt a frown form onto his features though, not fully showing how much it hurt to hear his brother think otherwise. Considering how much shit Matthew took on a daily basis the bitterness was justified, he turned and started to give chase only to pause a few moments later - looking across the field in confusion. Shit. He was easily able to tell where Matthew was in a crowded room but, if he stayed still Alfred had no chance. "Not cool, that's just cowardly.." he muttered.

Matthew felt his jaw twitch when he saw his brother lose sight of him. "Nothing will ever change," he quietly stated as he came up behind the other, swinging his hockey stick down at the junction between the neck and shoulder. Alfred turned in time a cry escaping him when it connected against his shoulder, lifting his leg he put most of his power into it as he kicked Matthew hard enough to send him back a few inches.

"If you spoke up more it might."

"I speak up all the time!" he said in his usual quite tone, jerking back a bit as he stumbled and held on to his stomache. Turning he sent the the blunt of his hockey stick into Alfred's side, " You just never hear me!"

"I've never once not heard you Mattie, I shouldn't pretend but, I've always heard you! We're brothers!" he shouted and turned his bat to the side, blocking the sports equipment from connecting as he ran forward again. Taking out a hunting knife he rammed it into the Canadian's shoulder pulling it out once he ran past him.

The Canadian's lavender hues widened when he felt the knife go into his shoulder, a small groan of 'maple' escaping him before he turned to watch his brother run past. Swinging out the hockey stick he tripped the retreating American and pulled the butterfly knife out from his belt loop, shoving it into the other's shoulder. A fist came round smacking him in the head, the helmet protecting him from any damage.

"Fuck, that hurts!"

"Yes..." he started, pulling the blade from the American's shoulder before aiming it towards his side. "It hurts...it always hurts to be ignored by my own brother."

"Not this time!" Alfred yelled and pushed his brother off once the knife had been removed from his shoulder. Pinning his brother to the ground before stabbing his hand with the switchblade. "I don't mean to...honestly Mattie, I care for you.." The Canadian simply grit his teeth as he fell to his back jerking when his hand was stabbed, closing it around the weapon and pulled it away from his brother.

"Like hell you do," he grunted and slammed his jaw together before headbutting the American underneath the jaw, wanting to shut him up. The American was effectively silenced and since he couldn't openly yell he found himself settling for inner curses. Taking hold of his blade again he ripped it from the Canadian's hands as he stood, narrowing icy hues towards the other country - ramming his foot into his stomache. Matthew's eyes seemed to widen, turning to wrap himself around the foot that was still on the ground he leaned into it, pushing it sideways.

"'On't think.." the American hissed out and brought the bat into the side of the other's head full force, managing to back up a little ways before falling on his ass. Scrambling to put some distance between the two of them.

Shaking his head Matthew blinked a little, his glasses having slid down on his face, reaching under his mask he pushed the spectacles back up. "That's the problem, you don't think," he said reaching over to grab his butterfly knife and slowly stood. Taking a few steps he kicked his hockey stick back into his waiting hand, "You never have." Moving towards him as blood poured down over his jersey, making it seem as though the maple leaf was crying.

Narrowing his eyes the superpower found himself tempted to say he was saying the 'non-thinking' comment about the Canadian but, seeing as it was still painful to move his jaw, let alone speak he let it go for the time being. Once he was back on his feet he carefuly studied the other's movement before running towards him, death forming in his eyes.

_The Mexican's frown deepened as he watched the two brothers fight, shaking his head before sighing._

_Witnessing this Ivan jerked a little, calling out even though he knew his Canadian wouldn't be able to hear him, "Matthew!" Norway simply glanced over towards the Slavic nation before back towards the screen with dull blue eyes._

Reaching out Matthew grabed hold of the other's face mask, turning into him so the American slammed into his back arm twisting to keep hold of the helmet. The back of his grinding against America's. "I **hate **you," he hissed and continued, "you want nothing more than the blood of other's on your hands." He raised the stick and aimed towards the other's hand. Alfred found himself jerking forward, trapped against his brother and quickly switched the bat to his other hand. A wide grin formed against his features as he rammed the blade into his twin's stomache, twisting it shortly afterwards.

"Of course...it's what you...all made me."

Matthew yelled out when the blade connected and twisted inside him, the hockey stick going into the ground letting go of Alfred's helmet he spun around and grabbed hold of the arm that held the knife in his stomache. The other managed to keep hold of the blade even as the Canadian raised his own knife and stabbed America's bicep. A groan of pain escaped the other nation before the bat was raised again, hitting Canada's arm as Alfred pushed himself back.

Stumbling back a bit with a yelp, Matthew found himself panting and holding his bleeding forearm as he kept his gaze on his brother. "You were always the favourite! No one ever cared about me!"

"Oh that's a-" America muttered more silent curses because of his jaw but, pain be damned he was going to let the other have it. Narrowing his hues towards him once more, "I'M the favourite? I don't want to hear that from someone who joined AGAINST me in two wars! (1) You were always so damned loyal to those two, never speaking out!"

"At least I appreciated our parents! Unlike you!" Canada said slowly and reached down for his hockey stick while taking a few steps back. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat! They gave you everything and you just threw it back in their faces!"

"I **never **thought of those two as my parents! They were either with you or just never here! France NEVER visited and whenever Arthur did it was taxes and more taxes! Fuck no, I was not going to stay in that kind of life, congrats though for sticking it out. Not me!" He growled out and stepped towards his brother with a scowl froming on his lips. The Canadian taking another step back as he did this.

"I simply asked for my independance. But you," he said while raising the stick," you had to go and try to kill our father!" (2)

"I payed for that! I get the same shit from him every year on my birthday, I certainly don't need it from you! Arthur's way to damned pissy and butt hurt to get over the fact a mere child beat him! Clearly you get being butt hurt from him!" the American growled even more and kept advancing towards his twin.

"Your nothing but a ruthless killer, eh!" He cried out with tears coming to his eyes, "Don't call me your brother! I'm not related to you at all!" Taking hold of his hockey stick he swung it towards the other's head.

Pausing at that the superpower held a look of hurt in his hues before he immediatly pushed it aside, bringing his arm up to take the brute force of the Canadian's hockey stick. He kept walking and walking until he was behind his brother, turning he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered and tightened his grip, snapping the other's head to the side.

Feeling his eyes widen Canada shot an arm up to his brother's panicking before he dropped down, helmet sliding up against his chin as his neck gave a loud pop. It wasn't broken, merely cracked as he rolled forward taking the American with him and slammed his head back into him. Taking a quick breath he scrambled up and off to the side as he ran down the field feeling a cold chill running down his spine. America stayed on the ground for a while and groaned as the wound on his shoulder started irritating him again, still, he pushed himself up and followed after his twin. Placing the knife back in it's holster Alfred broke out into a run easily managing to catch up to the Canadian, a dark laugh escaping him when he was directly atop the other. Raising his bat he rammed it into the side of the nation's head.

Matthew fell to the side with a yelp his helmet strap coming undone, back arched as he kicked out in pain - the helmet rolling off to the side. Forgotten. Alfred soon stood over him with a dark glare and a crazed, innocent smile - the American raised the bat and brought it down with such force into his brother's head it was a miracle it didn't crack open.

_Feeling ready to lose control of himself the Russian stood with his eyes on the screen, "Hang in there my queen, please! Someone needs to get out there before he kills him!"_

_Mexico flinched at this, still keeping his eyes on the screen directing them towards the superpower, wanting to shout at Alfred to stop though knowing his voice would not be heard. In the end he just waited. _

_Norway once again turned his attention to the Russian, not showing any expression since he knew they could do nothing until the fight was over. "How? We're trapped here."_

_Glancing over towards the Norwegian starting to shake from fear that Canada might die from this, "We aren't trapped! I'm going!"_

Canada's head bounced off the ground as he spat up blood, his glasses cracked and shattered falling off his face as he let out a groan. More blood filled his throat causing him to cough again, "Al..Alfred!"

"Don't even Matthew, you brought this on yourself now deal with the consequences!" He growled out and raised the bloodied bat bringing it down on his brother's ams, the smile on his face only growing.

_Turning the Swiss aimed his gun for the Russian's head, "Don't even think about it."_

_"Then go ahead and shoot me! I'll give you anything just...stop that match! Please!" Ivan yelled and made his way towards the door once more, a shot firing past his head - halting any further movement._

Matthew screamed out in pain as he felt his elbow snap his body arching back in pain, his screames sounding gargled behind a mouth full of blood. "Stop! Alfred! Please!"

For a moment the superpower actually seemed to be considering this having paused mid-swing while staring down towards his brother, lowering his bat he ran a gloved hand through his hair. "What kind of brother would I be if I kept doing this...oh, that's right, you disowned me. I'm pretty much nothing to you so you can go to hell!" He spat out and brought the bat down on Canada's head once more. Matthew's head rocked back to the side as another choked noise came from him. His body slowly slid onto his back, arm an an odd angle from being broken while dim, lavender eyes looked up towards him.

"I'm...ah...s-sorry," he said with blood coming down from his eye as if it was a tear, his face already blackened on one side with blood pouring down into his ear. Taking a raspped breath more blood came from his lips as eyes slowly closed, "I...I love you...Al..."

By this point his brother's blood had splattered across his face and clothing, Alfred just stared towards the body before kneeling over him as he placed a light kiss against the bloodied head. Drawing the knife from it's hold he jabbed it into his brother's neck before pulling away from him. The body beneath him jerked, Matthew's head rolling to the side as his breathing slowly came to a stop. He was gone. Body sprawled out all battered and bludgened, jersey stained red with his blood.

_Pushing past the Russian and coming out onto the field the Swiss nation grabbed Canada's flag and held it over the fire. "Canada has fallen, America is the victor!"_

Once those words rang through his ears the superpower layed back down next to his brother, ignoring the blood pooling over towards him as he jerked the knife out of the other's neck. Taking Canada's hand into his own a smile formed on his lips before stabbing himself in the neck with his own weapon.

"Someone get out here!" The Swiss yelled out, quickly looking around for anyone to come to the aid of the fallen nations.

**Notes:**

**1.) America is referring to the Revolution and the War of 1812 in which Canada assisted the British during both wars.**

**2.) I'm assuming the father is Britain which would make France the mother in the wonderful F.A.C.E. family.**

**{Author's Note:/ The next fight occurs on the 27th of this month and if I'm not mistaken it will be between Liechtenstein and Poland - can you imagine those two in a fight? I can easily imagine Poland but Liech of all people that's like a blood bath waiting to happen. So, I hope you enjoyed the two brotherly fights of this week - until next time!}**


	7. Round Two

**Author's Note:/ I express my sincere apologies for having kept all of you waiting, our Poland roleplayer got far to busy with life and decided to drop and our Russia roleplayer hasn't been on either so, for the time being I have no clue if there will even be a match for Poland x Liechtenstein or the Russia x Mexico. For now, round two has begun and the stage is set for those who've passed the first challenge.**

**Here are the battles to come.**

_Lithuania v. Denmark_

_Scotland v. Iceland_

_America v. South Korea_

**Until the other two matches from round 1 have been settled or discussed these are the only matches I am personally aware of. Lithuania and Denmark should happen tonight and as such the chapter should be up tommorow.**


	8. Lithuania v Denmark

**{Author's Note:/ Welcome back to the Hetalian Games. Round two officially begins with the battle between Lithuania and Denmark. Before I go about posting here are some questions that need to be answered. First of all, please stop asking what happened to the battles between Mexico and Russia, and Liechtenstein and Poland. Our Russia and Poland roleplayers have been busy lately and I have no clue what will happen to the two contestants that remain from round one. When I know you will too. Secondly, no, Prussia and Iceland never fought because our Prussia dropped out as such Iceland automatically moved on to the second round. And finally, the whole, why didn't Switzerland stop the fight between America and Canada? Simple. No one may go and help the contestants until after a victor has been decided, as such no matter how gruesome a match may appear, no one can stop it until someone has passed out or died. Now, with those answers please enjoy the battle.}**

_Italics - Watching countries_

_Latvia bolted into the room almost immediatly, running over towards one of the screens with a cry, "Toris!" Meanwhile, the Italian remained in his own chair, eyes glued to the screen before furrowing them in worry for the Lithuanian._

_"It's about time these fights came back," Russia mutters while sitting down in one of the chairs, crossing a leg over the other while his eyes never left the screen. Azteca frowned and crossed her arms, looking around and gave off a small shiver. The vibes of this place were cold and dark and it wasn't something she was much accustomed to anymore. Glancing towards a screen she sighed._

_"Maithis, Toris..."_

_Soon, even South Korea was nearing the screen, keeping his hands in his sleeves, eyes on Toris. "Nabi.."_

Toris walked to the center platform in his leather armor, his blood red cape blew in the wind. His hair was tied back with a leather strap, looking intense seeing as he'd been waiting so long for this day. The day to take revenge on Denmark for splitting him in half. Setting his flag down roughly in the center pillar, stepping back to look up at it waving in the breeze; hand tightning around his sword's hilt.

Denmark smirked as he walked towards the center pillar, ax held lazily in one hand, his flag in the other. He wore no armor, just his viking clothes with a deep red cape and wolf skin on his shoulders a reminder to Lithuania that he wasn't afraid of him. Setting his flag down in the platform, stepping back the steps he needed to take, waiting for Switzerland to start the match. Lifting his ax his eyes flashed red as he grinned at the small country.

The wolf skin only elicited a growl from Toris, pulling out his sword stepping back the ten paces, raising his sword high.

"Today we see the fight between Denmark and Lithuania. Remember neither country wins unless the other is unconscious or dead," the Swiss explained and raised his gun; firing it before turning to disappear down into the platform. "Begin!"

Toris turned and ran at the sound of the gun, his sword still by his side as he took off down the field. Denmark braced himself for when the Lithuanian would charge, and blinked seeing him take off and run. "Excellent," he said deeply, turning he ran in a wide circle seeing as his legs were longer and faster. In the end he was standing back in front of the nation, "Boo!" He chuckled with a grin and raised his arm to strike with his large ax.

Lithuania's eyes widened seeing Denmark suddenly in front of him, however, instead of trying to stop and run into his ax he dropped into a roll. The ax swinging just over his body, ripping his cape in half; he rolled until he was behind the taller nation and lifting his sword slashing upwards. The tip of the blade scrapping down his back just as the Nordic turned and swung for the Lithuanian's head.

Toris dropped down on his knee just as the ax grazed the side of his head catching his hair and leaving a nice cut. Letting out a small noise he produced a dagger from his forearm brace. Throwing it towards Denmark's thigh; he was too close...he had to get some form of distance between them. The Nordic's swing was far too long and it ended up in the ground near the other's knee, unable to move fast enough the dagger entered the side of his thigh. Letting out a roar he removed one hand from his ax to take the blade out, with his attention elsehwere the Lithuanian managed to push himself off the ground and take off down the field once more. Blood dripping down his face from the cut on his head.

Stumbling a little when the other pushed away, he raised the dagger and took a step forward throwing it as hard as he could at the other's retreating form.

Toris screamed as the knife landed deeply in his back, landing low off to the side it pierced his armor from the force of it alone. It was deep and just above his hip. He stumbled, rolling forward from the force of the hit before he skidden to a stop on his side. Growling as he reached behind him trying to remove the dagger, a smirking Nordic advanced towards the fallen nation, ax being pulled from the ground. When he was close enough the ax was raised, "Ready to be split in half again?" He gloated and swung down

_Whimpering at the sight Veneciano had to turn and burry his face into Azteca's stomach, unable to watch anymore blood being shed, muttering hushed prayers. The Aztecan woman put a protective arm around him, whispering soft murmmers of comfort to sooth the boy down._

_Eyes widening, almost becoming very emotional at the battle the Korean tried to remain as quiet as possible, fists tightning so hard his nails dugs into his palms. "Toris..."_

_Russia, however, was suspiciously calm on the outside, and was rather tense inside. They had battled before and at the time the winner had been Denmark, but who knew what would happen this time around._

Eyes widening at the words he growled, leaving the dagger in his side while pulling his sword from the ground. "I was just about to suggest it was **you** who should be split in half!" He yelled as he swung his sword for Denmark's knee cap, the ax lowered and scrapped across the hilt dropping the sword instead to stab the Dane's foot. Roaring in pain the Nordic nation stumbled back onto his ass his ax hitting the ground just centimeters from the Lithuanian's stomach.

Toris felt the hit of the ax, his arm slamming into the ground as he lost his hold, jerking back a little as the ax landed right over his stomach scratching his leather armor. Narrowing his eyes at Denmark he reached behind him and pulled the dagger out with a rage that filled him, pushing himself up weakly with the sword in one hand and dagger in the other. He moved slowly and jerkingly as he put his foot down on Denmark's ax, making sure to keep an eye on him he raised his sword and brought it down into the metal pole. Leaving a small cut he stomped down on it with his foot hoping to snap it in half. Seeing what the boy was planning Denmark pushed himself up, wincing as the sword hit his ax; a pain going through his chest. "No! Odins ax!" Rushing forward as much as he could without limping from the wounds on his thigh and foot he pushed Toris out of the way with as much force as he could. Dropping to his knees seeing the damage that was handed.

Landing roughly on his back letting out a loud exhale as the wind was knocked out of him, he groaned and lifted his hand to his head. Back and head pulsing. He managed to lift his head up in time to see Denmark fall to his knees, grinning weakly at having found his weakness. Slowly and as quietly as he could he pushed himself back to his feet using his sword for support, "What's wrong Denmark? Baby lost his blanky?" He grunted a little from the pain in his side, blood dripping down his armor from the wound before the taller nation bared his teeth like an animal. Eyes shining red the Dane grabbed his ax from the ground and turned quickly, letting out a loud roar and aimed for the Lithuanian's head.

_Azteca looked up to see the attempted decapitation, and her heart skipped a beat along with a sudden light gasp. Though she tried to hide it her eyes shone with a worry for both participants seeing as they were both good friends of hers._

_"Oh dio...ti prego lascia Lituania sopravvivere," the Italian choked out unable to stop himself from glancing back at the screen with widened hues. Scrambling from her hold and back towards the screen with a fear in his eyes, "No!"_

_Feeling him move away she followed, frowning deeply and unable to verbalize anything at the moment, she hugged herself and frowned even deeper. South Korea's eyes widened even further and he lossened his grip on his palms so he wouldn't break the skin, looking over towards the former empire he made his way over and wrapped his arms around her. "Azteca-noona.."_

_Feeling the arms wrap around her she frowned at Korea and then hugged him back, her arms shaking as she did so. Afraid of everything that was happening in front of her, to her friends. "Corea del Sur.."_

Toris quickly pulled his sword up blocking the blade, rocking a little to the side but pushed as much as he could against it, the metal grinding together to create sparks. He only hoped the damge he did to the pole would be enough to break it.

Feeling the metal start to give way Denmark pressed hard against the Lithuanian's hold until he felt himself fall forward. Seeing his pole bend in half before snapping completly, still holding part of it in his hand the top of his ax hit the ground and he stumbled from the break until he was directly in front of Lithuania. Toris smirked at the sight of the blade hitting the ground before his eyes returned to the Nordic. He tilted his head up to meet the red-eyed nation, lifting the hand that held the dagger and aimed for his heart.

Denmark quickly let go of the pole grabbing the Lithuanian's wrist in one hand, squeezing it hard enough to hear a crack before his other hand shot up to his throat, lifting him off the ground. "You know...it's a pity, before you were my son's pet and I might have been easy on you. But now...you're an independant country," he started tightning his grip on the other's throat.

Toris let out a gasp as he was lifted up, releasing the dagger with a wince at his now broken wrist. He stared at Denmark his emerald hues darkening, legs swaying a bit from being off the ground. He lifted his sword and he pressed the tip just under the other's arm and aimed for his heart, gasping out before pushing the blade into his side. "So...confident...you...are."

Eyes widening when he felt the cold steel pierce his side, the hand that was holding onto his wrist was gone and started pushing on the sword going into his body. Hand tightning around Lithuania's throat he could feel blood coming into his mouth and he swallowed it down, making his lips red. "I...won't lose.."

"You...ah...will," he gasped out, his head starting to feel light. His released hand came to weakly claw at the hand that was pushing onto his sword, he managed to twist the blade while it was still inside and pressed it in by a few more centimeters. The tip should be reaching his heart at any moment. Gasping, more blood came into the Nordic's mouth and running down his chin, baring canine teeth and giving Lithuania a hard squueze until he no longer could. He thought he heard a crack but wasn't too sure as he released him falling down to his knees.

Letting out a choked gasp as he felt his neck crack, it wasn't broken, but Toris couldn't feel his legs. As he was released he fell off to the side gasping for air, sword pulling out of Denmark as he fell, making horrible breathing sounds.

Denmark put his hand under his side holding his wound that was bleeding so quickly he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Lifting his head a little he smirked at the Lithuanian, "So it...would seem.." He said spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the other's face, leaning over with a hold of his side his breathing sounded like it was being filled with water. Finally he fell forward on top of Lithuania. "Please.." he said weakly, "make my death...honorable.." Closing his eyes his head rested on the other's lap and Toris let out a gasp of pain seeing as it was on his hip. Head slamming back into the ground from the pain. Hearing Denmark's words he closed his eyes, shifting as much as he could before grabbing a throwing knife. Opening his tired eyes he reach down and sliced the nation's throat, sealing his fate.

Denmark twitched as his throat was cut before relaxing over completly, his body limp.

_The sight of Denmark falling made the Russian stand, extending a hand he punched the screen hard enough to break it._

Falling back into the ground Toris' eyes hazed over, the wound on his back having been bleeding the entire time. Releasing the throwing knife it tinkered off to the side, hand landing on the back of Denmark's head before he fell unconcsious.

Switzerland appeared in the center of the field again and grabbed Denmark's flag holding it over the open flames. "Denmark has fallen, Lithuania is the victor! You may now claim the dead and wounded."

**Fin.**

**Nation's Advancing to Semi-Finals:**

Lithuania


End file.
